Fun with Tribbles
by Lenorathetrekkie
Summary: This is a collaboration with Ladybugthe3rd. There's going to characters fom many star trek series in and out of the story. And of course, tribbles will be involved. ON HIATUS until ladybug decides to update
1. Experiment

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Trek. That happy job lies with some sort of rich person, which aren't us... yet.

Author's notes: Ladybug the 3rd and I are writing this together, it just happens to appear on my account because I have more computer access. Also, if this isn't updated for awhile, take it up with Ladybug.

I'm not really sure what happens to Wesley after the series ends, so I'm making it up because I can. If anyone does really know, I would like to hear about it.

A 27-year-old Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher was in a shuttlecraft, in the middle of open space. Wes was well liked by the people at Starfleet Research and Development because he was so inventive. Wes hadn't abandoned his hopes of a captaincy, either. Right now, though, he was trying to perfect a way to open a wormhole using a deflector array at certain frequencies. Project Voyager was very interested in his work, in hopes of opening a controlled wormhole to the Delta quadrant long enough to get Voyager home.

"Computer," he said. The computer beeped in response. "Adjust the field modulation by .5 percent and initiate the deflector pulse. Wesley came out from under the panel he was working on and sat in the pilot's chair. The deflector lit up like a blue beacon and a beam shot out. A blue spiral started to spread outward and Wesley could see the rift in subspace he was making. He pushed a few buttons to direct the other end of the wormhole.

Suddenly the deflector flashed and an overload began. The ship started rocking wildly. "Computer! Shut off the deflector pulse!" Cried Wesley, holding on tight.

The deflector beam stopped, but the wormhole was still there, swirling malevolently at Wesley. Wesley scanned it to see where the other end had ended up, but the results were inconclusive. The wormhole was destabilizing quickly. The only way Wesley could know if his experiment was successful was to go through.

Wes set a course for the wormhole, and taking a deep breath, jabbed the accelerate button.

There it is peoples. The next chapter is up to Ladybug, so take update requests up with her.


	2. Wormhole

Disclaimer: We can only wish it was ours... 

AN: This is Ladybug the 3rd. Again, as Lenora said, if this thing isn't updated in a while it's because I haven't done anything, so the best thing to do is review and complain about me being so lazy...

Anyway

ON WITH THE STORY!

The small craft that Wes was piloting shook as if it was experiencing its own earthquake. The vibration ran up his spine, sending chills everywhere.

He could barely see the controls.

Swirls of blue and white light illuminated the craft, making the artificial light pale in comparison. The wormhole twisted and turned, lurching the poor ship and its pilot this way and that.

One particularly violent lurch sent poor Wesley slamming into the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Had he been awake, he could have seen time itself going backwards.

Stars that had exploded suddenly reform out of nothing, numerous ships, all flying in reverse. It was as if you were rewinding an old history tape of the solar system, only MUCH faster.

Finally, with one great BURP, the worm hole spate out its sole traveler, sending him spinning into the unknown...

It was some time before Wesley woke up. Groaning, he lifted his hand to the back of his head, wondering if anything was broken up there.

He was fine.

Groggily getting up, he made his way back to the pilot's chair and plopped down.

"Computer...where are we?"

A visual of an ancient space station appeared with the subtitle: Deep space station K-7. And next to that was...

"Is...is that...THE ENTERPRISE!"


	3. Forced to interact

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Trek, but we do own something even more valuable... your soul! Muhahaha!

Author's notes: I'm sorry the update has taken a few days. If people review, we might have an incentive to write faster. For those living under a rock for the last two chapters, we means ladybugthe3rd and myself. Read our other stories, too!

The Enterprise NCC-1701 looked quite majestic parked in space next to the outdated space station. Wesley stared in awe at the sight. His expression changed quickly to horror as he realized that he wasn't in his own time and he didn't know how to get home, or even how he had gotten there.

Wesley shook his head, but only made his head hurt worse. He moaned, then said, "Computer, how did we get here?"

"Scanning wormhole signature." Replied the computer in its female mechanical voice. Wesley turned his foggy attention to the screen, where raw data was pouring onto it. On another screen, the computer was translating the scans and data into a more understandable form. Wes saw immediately that his wormhole had destabilized upon spitting out the shuttle, and that the overload that had rocked the ship had also shifted the frequency of the wormhole to traverse time instead of space.

Upon understanding this, Wes murmured, "Oh, no." He started punching buttons, making calculations to open a return wormhole. He didn't want to be around long enough to be noticed by the space station or the Enterprise and contaminate the timeline by interacting with them.

When he was finished with the calculations, Wes powered up the deflector array. He jabbed the initiate button, and a shower of sparks erupted from the back of the shuttlecraft. A siren started beeping. Wes looked at the diagnostic display, which indicating that the deflector array had completely overloaded, and the life support system had been damaged by the small explosions.

The siren was starting to worsen Wesley's headache. The air was thick with smoke from the various sparks, meltdowns and overloads, and the life support couldn't get rid of the noxious gas. Wes knew that he had to get to solid ground or bulkheads to make repairs. The only option was Space Station K-7.

On the space station, a crewmember was sitting at the communication station. He had access to the external scanners, and had been following a small shuttle that had appeared from thin space an hour or so ago. A few times, he had been directed to hail the craft, but had gotten no response from it. They hadn't been able to find out much about the shuttle from interior scans. All the bridge crew could do was find out that there was one life sign, and it looked human. They also knew the shuttle was damaged, and it appeared to be a Starfleet vessel, but they were too suspicious to bring the shuttle into the docking bay until they had spoken with the pilot. Suddenly, a hail came to the bridge. The whole space station bridge crew looked up, hoping it was the mysterious pilot of the mysterious ship.

They were disappointed to see that the hail was from the Enterprise, not the shuttle. Captain Kirk addressed the bridge commander.

"Have you noticed a small ship on your scanners?" He asked.

"Yeah," replied the commander, "It came out of nowhere. We think it's Starfleet, and that there's a human on board. They haven't answered out hails."

"Ours either," said Kirk. "Maybe we should beam over there and see what's going on." Before the bridge commander could reply, another hail came in. Another face replaced Kirk's. It was a young man in what could have been a strange Starfleet uniform. It was obvious he was a bit bruised up from whatever had happened to the ship.

The commander stood up; "Who are you?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher. My ship is damaged, I can't fix it unless I dock."

"Your ship is unusual technology. Will anything on board harm my crew?"

"I'm working with Research and Development. This ship is classified technology until such time as Starfleet deems it ready to be made widely available. It would not be wise for others to come aboard the ship. If no one comes aboard, no harm can come to them" He said. Wes knew he shouldn't lie too much, but that he couldn't let anyone from this time get into his ship. It would be more harmful then they could ever know if they saw his technology.

"You may dock, Lieutenant Commander. The second shuttle bay is empty right now, you may have it to yourself." Said the commander.

"Thank you," said Wesley. The picture fizzled out, and was replaced once again with Captain Kirk.

"Did you hear all of that?" Asked the bridge commander.

"I did," said Kirk. "That answers some of my questions."

"That only adds to my questions." Said the commander.

And I'll bet it adds to your questions, too. Hey, Twinny the ball is in your court!


End file.
